Distant Hearts
by Rhea Heath
Summary: "He died saving ordinary people but that doesn't make his death ordinary. It makes it that ever more magnificent."


Hey Guys!

It's my first story so be kind please? I'd appriciate any feedback at all! (good or bad...)

I've had this story for ages but i've never felt confident to put it up on fanfiction...well until now at least.

I really hope you enjoy!

Thanks!

I do not own any character's from this story at all nor do I own Glee. (damn.)

* * *

><p>He had been dead for quite a while now, but only now was he starting grieve.<p>

The wind battered at his face as he looked down on the rusty memorial plaque on the forgotten bench in the park. Its delicate writing and stainless steel look was long gone and was replaced with a old rusty slab of metal with non-readable words on it. As tears stung his cheeks and sadness took over his emotions he felt angry. Anger at everyone for making him be so forgotten throughout time. The words on the plaque were simple yet effective but had an emotive meaning behind them nevertheless.

It read:

'_In Remembrance of _

_Blaine Anderson _

_Who Died on the 6__th__ November 2018_

_In War for America _

'_He died with a smile on his face even though it was raining' _

The last line struck me the most because I knew why he was smiling. All the way though his life since he had met Blaine he was forever talking about joining the Army. It was dream even though he was never qualified of health to succeed. So imagine his luck when he applied for the role of Senior Officer Quadrille Post and won it opposed to other applicants who have lived, eaten and worked for the army. They had grew up naming the 50 most deadliest weapons in the world and rifle shooting every Saturday whereas Blaine had never even held a gun, heaven forbid.

Blaine took his training and passed with flying colours. He was so proud of him the day he got his letter about being an official officer of the Royal Riffles Regiment 6.

Blaine's handsome face with that beaming smile and that ever so slightly stubble that brushed his chin that he was always nagging Blaine to shave. His soft sweet voice saying he will do it in a minute while he watched the news at 10 and all of sudden going all quiet when the news reporter mentioned that another bomb or another terrorist had planted or set off a bomb that caused innocent people to die.

Blaine became suddenly aware one day that he wanted to fight for his country in a state of war, and that if he would stop one person being killed or injured that he would be happy. Of course he tried to stop him, tried to threaten him and tell it was all a big mistake and that he could still fight by sending out packages that helped towards the conflict. He said no and that the biggest difference made would be out there in the front line.

He still believed even when he was packing his bag and having his medical records approved just days before he was going that he would get there think what a terrible mistake he had made leaving me alone and come home to me. But he never did. That wasn't the Blaine he knew even though he hoped he still would. He still believes in his heart that will see him again with that smile on his face and that cheeky grin about RAF Pilots and there huge ego's. He dreams of him often and wakes up crying with sadness that it wasn't real. Or maybe it was.

He dreams the same dream most nights.

He dreams that Blaine is laying there dying and that he is standing not even 10 yards away but however fast he runs and however hard he cry's Blaine just seems to get farther and farther away. Eventually Blaine turns quiet and the mist around him settles, and when he finally reaches him and holds him close begs him to talk to him he doesn't. Blaine is cold and still and even though his eyes are closed and his breath non-existent Blaine is still there holding his shoulder and telling him everything is going to be alright. He wakes up then. Sweat clogging his pores and tears streaming down his face. He hates the idea of being helpless.

He should have known Blaine wasn't coming back to me when he first lost his leg. He was training at his camp when a terrorist blasted a small package bomb through the gates where Blaine was training and it hit him directly in the leg. He cried and cried when he found out and was tempted to fly out there and drag him back home.

" _If I quit now, they would have one man down in Iraq, and then the Terrorists would be winning. I can't let this overcome me Kurt, however much my leg kills like a bitch. Even though my leg is crippled, my heart isn't and my heart stills wants to be here even though it loves you with all its heart. You're my life Kurt and I'm doing this for you baby. So you don't have to walk down the street and be bombed by the basted's."_

"_But what if my heart wants you back here with me? I need you safe Blaine, safe in my arms. I never know with you if when you're ringing me, it might be my last time for me to ever speak to you. Or to tell you that I love you. You know I love you don't you? I only want what's best for you that is why I want you back here with me." _

_He remembers sobbing and his heart breaking, every second the pain stronger than the last. _

" _But what about the people that need me here Kurt? I have to help these people to live; they haven't committed a crime or done anything wrong. I can't abandon them here. If I do I would never be able to forgive myself. You know that deep in your heart that you wouldn't be able to either. If a bomb went off and the men only needed one more man to help them to safe people but they didn't have that one man and I had gone home, I would feel heartbroken and live with it for the rest of my life Kurt. So would you baby. So would you."_

_He was starting to get a bit croaky now but he knew deep down that Blaine had put his point across. He knew he was acting like a spoilt child, while they were other men he knew who were fighting and their partners weren't causing a fuss. They were proud of them to be fighting and saving people. The men were at the same risk as Blaine if not more and he felt ashamed, ashamed how he had forced Blaine to choose between him and thousands of people who needed him just as much. _

"_I know that you're not going to come home then. So...make me proud" And he did. _

_He knew then that Blaine was the bravest man he had ever known. _

The night is turning darker know and he knows it is time to go home and to think of the good memories. He stands up and takes another glance at the Bench in the empty Park. The leaves starting to fall as he wraps his winter coat around him tighter and walks away, his boots clinking on the pebbled walkway while he drifts out of the park taking one last look at that weathered bench in the corner.

He would return next month, he always did on his birthday and leave flowers. Rose buds Blaine's favourite. He always said they reminded him of Valentine's Day and that that day was special to him.

Even though he died in combat his memory lives on though video, photos, but more importantly though his own vivid memories.

He died saving ordinary people but that doesn't make his death ordinary.

It makes it that ever more magnificent and no matter who have fallen in battle no matter where or when, we are united. And he would be proud. All of them would.

And he would never forget.

_Never. _

"_Kurt? Erm... it's me Blaine and it's gone onto answering machine so I guess you've gone out to buy some clothes or something. I just wanted to say I love you. We going out on a patrol in a minute and I was able to nab a quick call in between loading up. I just wanted to say thank you Kurt. For making my life mean something and just simply being there for me. You don't know how much I value that. Your are everything to me Kurt and I just want you to know that, that whatever happens today, tomorrow, next week or god forbid next year if we're still fighting this god damn war is that every second that I've been here fighting, I've been doing it for you and for us and that I've never ever stopped thinking about you. What I'm trying to say is that...erm...Will you marry me? I know this is out of the blue but it just feels like the right time. I just feel that if I don't say it now I might not be able to. I hope you say yes. And if you say no then that's totally fine too, I mean it was a stupid idea anyway. I mean no! It isn't a stupid idea well if is if you say no but if you say yes then it's the best idea ever. Oh god I'm rambling aren't I? Anyway I don't know what I'm doing here. Help me out Kurt. Erm...I'm going to go now, we're loading up. But I hope you get this message soon and I'll ring you on the 15__th __November when we get our next call. Love you so, so much. See you soon babe hopefully. Oh and it's raining can you believe it? Who would have thought that it would be raining in the dessert! Anyway going now, bye babe. Love you. _

_Beep. _

* * *

><p>Sooooooooooooooooo. How was it? Reviews please! I would be estatic if I got just one!<p>

Thanks for reading! Much love.


End file.
